parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse (Shrek) (SeanSiq Style)
Cast: *Shrek - Mickey Mouse *Donkey - Donald Duck (with Goofy as Extras) (Mickey Mouse) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Lord Farquaad - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Dragon - Daisy Duck (with Clarabelle Cow as Extras) (Mickey Mouse) *The Big Bad Wolf - James P. Sulivan (with Mike Wazowski as Extras) (Monsters Inc) *The Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) *The Three Blind Mice - Mowgil, Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Gingy - Piglet (with Winnie The Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore as Extras) *Pinocchio - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Magic Mirror - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) Scenes: *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 1 - Once Upon a Time (Main Title)/Opening Credits ("All Star") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 2 - A Flying, Talking Duck and Cow (Remake) *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors/What are You Doing in My Clubhouse? *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Gargamel/Flint Lockwood the Magic Mirror *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 6 - The Kingdom of DuLoc *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 7 - Mouses Are Likes Onions *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Smurfette *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 12 - Mickey Mouse Removes His Mask *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 15 - At Gargamel' Home/Smurfette's Bird Song/Wake Up *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 19 - Bugs Discovers the Princess' Secret *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Gargamel's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery: Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shrek Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Donkey Goofy-11.jpg|(With Goofy as Extras) (Donkey) Movie Smurfette.png|Smurfette as Princess Fiona (Human) Cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Gargamel.png|Gargamel as Lord Farquaad Houseofmousedaisy.png|Daisy Duck as Dragon Clarabelle Cow.jpg|(With Clarabelle as Extras) (Dragon) Monsters university 3d 10.png|James P. Sullivan as The Big Bad Wolf (With Mike Wazowski as Extras (The Big Bad Wolf) Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as The Three Little Pigs Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera10.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera as The Three Little Blind Mice Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Gingy Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|(with Winnie The Pooh, Tigger.png|Tigger Eeyore-the-tigger-movie-3.15.jpg|and Eeyore as Extras) (Gingy) Phineas Flynn in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas as Pinocchio Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood as Magic Mirror King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Trivia: The Clips for Rafael, Pedro and Nico and King Candy are the Same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Seansiq Productions